


Begging for it

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2019 [2]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sauron Being an Asshole, Terrifying Tolkien Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: day i: love that bleeds and bleeds and whispers “let me out”
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516877
Kudos: 15





	Begging for it

**Author's Note:**

> day i: love that bleeds and bleeds and whispers “let me out”

Celebrimbor hangs so beautifully.  
The strong line of his shoulder stretched up and out by the length of chain attached to his wrists. His body arches and twists, flinching at each movement, reminiscent of more pleasurable times.   
His voice rasped at time, deeper and more tired than during their previous nights together.  
  
"Please Annatar..." he begs"

Today his wish will be granted.

* * *

Celebrimbor hangs now upon the banner of his generals. His long black hair matted with blood, his pale torso pieced with arrows. They march upon the Elves today. Celebrimbor hangs beautifully even now, a reminder and a warning.


End file.
